


After Party

by BreezyDaze



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut, The Flesh Curtains, punk!rick, young!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: The Flesh Curtains throw the best after parties with the best drugs. K-Lax has many uses that you're not fully utilizing until Rick shows you how.Written in first person despite being reader insert.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> A good ol' smutty one shot, my favorite. This is in first person because I hate writing in second person, but the main character is never described so you can imagine yourself ;D Starts a little dark but has a happy ending. 
> 
> I haven't read many Punk!Rick fics and he's my favorite Rick so I had to write this.

I welcomed the familiar burning in my nostrils as I inhaled the pink crystalized dust. Instantly a feeling of pure euphoria washed over me. My eyes tingled and the whites were undoubtably glowing a light blue. My entire body felt light and heavy all at the same time. I flopped back on the old couch to enjoy my high while it lasted. I savored each second of happiness, forgetting the problems of my world behind me. 

The music was loud as it always was at these parties. All around me people were chatting with each other, some were drinking shitty warm beer from a nearly empty keg. I could see people smoke cigarettes out on the deck; which I though was a little strange since the people on the couch adjacent to mine were smoking from a bong. I didn’t pay much mind to them though, nor most people at this after party. The Flesh Curtains always threw huge house parties after their concerts. As one of their merch girls I was obligated to attend. Not that I wouldn’t have come, there’s always free drugs at these parties and that’s not something I’m wanted to miss out on. Plus they were always bangers and I’m a sucker for a good party. Nothing helped me escape from the awful reality of my life compared to a good party. 

As K-Lax always does, my high began to end almost as soon as it came on. I wasn’t in the mood to join the stoners next to me so I sat up and began to cut myself another line of the pink drug. I felt a weight on the couch next to me as I did. 

“A woman after my own heart, how many lines of K-lax have you done tonight?” Asked a belching voice. I honestly had lost count. I didn’t really care if I OD’ed on the stuff, or maybe some small part of me was trying to. I looked to my right to find the source of the voice. The Flesh Curtain’s own guitarist, Rick Sanchez, sat next to me. He held a half empty bottle of whiskey, presumably the other half was in him. 

“Couldn’t tell ya. Keeping count is for pussies.” I told him before I snorted my line. He laughed at that and took a sip from the bottle, not even wincing. I wasn’t sure if I was impressed or concerned for Rick that he could drink whiskey like water. 

One again I was euphoric. I smiled and stared hazily at the man next to me. While a bit skinny for my taste, Rick Sanchez was a very attractive man. He had a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. His hair was long for a man with the beautiful color of robin eggs. It was a mess from the show and was beginning to curl slightly at the ends. The tank top he wore looked old and faded, the neck line and sleeves were cut incredibly low showing off more skin than I was. Rick’s voice snapped me out of my trance of ogling him. 

“Cut me a line when you take your next, I’ll join you.” He shouted into my ear. The music was getting louder so it was the only way I could hear him, but it still made a shiver go down my spine. 

“You have a lot of catching up to do if you wanna join me.” I replied, cutting two more lines of Kalaxian Crystal. 

“I-i-I’m pretty fucking drunk already, I don’t think I have far to go, young lady.” He said condescendingly. I gaped at him.

“Who are you calling young lady, Rick? I’m twenty two.” I feigned insult. 

“Twenty two huh? I thought Squanchy only hired merch girls that were just out of high school. That makes doing drugs with you a lot less creepy.” He joked before leaning forward to take his line. I followed shortly after him, not even letting the previous hit wear off. 

We chatted for a bit but it was hard to keep up the conversation with the music being as loud as it was. After I screamed ‘what’ a few times Rick rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed the plastic baggie of K-lax along with the credit card and mirror, then he motioned for me to follow him. I snapped to my feet, enjoying the jelly like feeling of my body. 

I followed Rick up the stairs to a bedroom that doubled as a workshop. Drawings and schematics of different machines were tacked to the walls. A large desk went along two walls and was cluttered with many different things. I had no idea what I was looking at. Rick cleared a space on the desk closest to the bed in the room. He sat in the one desk chair as he cut off two more lines for us. 

“You can sit on my bed if you want.” He told me, not looking up. I sat down on the bed, looking at everything around me. 

“This is your room?” I asked, barely able to take everything in. Rick burped his affirmative. “So that means this is your house.” 

“Where else would we throw parties? Bird Person lives in a tree and Squanchy’s home is a literal cesspool of filth that even I can’t put up with.” He answered, leaning back in the chair.

“I don’t know, I guess I never put much thought into it. Your room is really interesting. I have no idea what I’m looking at.” I continued the conversation, still looking around.

“I’d be surprised if you did, I came up with all of this shit.” My eyes widened with interest.

“Really? So do you like, like to build shit?” I asked. 

“Yyeeauuupp.” He burped as he pushed his chair to the other side of the desk. Rick pressed buttons on a gadget that turned the lights dim and made them purple. “This isn’t anything special, but the colors are always fun to look at when I’m high.”

I felt dumb by how blown away I was by everything, but he was right, the colors were fun to look at. 

“So why did you bring me up here?” I asked as his chair rolled back over. 

“I hate screaming over people at parties. There has to be at least forty people here, we don’t need the music to be that fucking loud. It always gets turned back up eventually so I don’t bother turning it down, I just go to a different part of the party.” Rick answered.

“Party in Rick’s room, cause two people make the best parties.” I laughed sarcastically, leaning back on my arms.

“Hey, I’ve had the best times of my life when it’s only been two people.” Rick said with a smirk. My eyes widened once more and I couldn’t hide the blush on my face. I only hoped the purple hue of the room disguised it. 

“I bet you have sir, and the best times of my life are when I’m fucked up so if you’ll excuse me. . .” I stood, nudging Rick aside and bent over the desk to take another bump, my hair falling forward. Rick surprised me by leaning over me and holding my hair back out of my face. It made snorting my line much easier and sent a pleasant warmth to between my thighs as I felt his hand brush my neck. 

We stood straight up together, a shiver running through my entire body as I cleared the last of the crushed crystals from my nostrils. I opened my eyes to find Rick looking down at me. We were very close because he was still holding my hair. I reached up to cup his cheek, too high to care or feel shy. 

“Your eyes are so dilated.” My voice had the slow cadence of a person in wonder. 

“Yours are too,” Rick told me in a much softer tone than normal. We continued looking into each other’s eyes for a moment longer before he broke contact all together. His attention was back on the drugs, finishing off the other line he cut. Rick took the K-Lax in a quick arching motion, his entire body leaning back as his rubbed his nostril and made annoyed noises. 

“Fuck, I love drugs,” Rick exclaimed as he fell back on his bed, grabbing my arm so I fell with him. I hadn’t even gotten the chance to get comfortable before I felt Rick press his lips to my own. I nearly melted right then and there. I returned his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as our bodies collided. His erection was the first thing I took notice of because it was pressed firmly against my thigh. It stoked the fire that had been growing in my belly all night, making my panties uncomfortably wet. 

His long arms began caressing me, pushing bothersome fabric away. I didn’t need to remove Rick’s shirt to feel his chest since it had been exposed all night. I don’t remember Rick taking my clothes off, but suddenly I was much colder and he was doing a line along my inner thigh. Long fingers hooked under the elastic of my underwear and pulled so roughly I heard fabric tear. 

“Shit that’s nice.” Rick sighed as he spread my lower lips with his thumbs. He licked an experimental stripe up my center, clearly testing my reaction. A shameless moan escaped my lips, the K-Lax enhancing every sensation to mind numbing pleasure. Every muscle in my body relaxed as my most sensitive nerves were being given the best massage of their life. Rick’s tongue was soft and warm as he circled my clit with perfect pressure and tempo. The moans coming from my mouth were literally involuntary. I wanted to think that I was having such a strong reaction because of the high, but Rick was also a very experienced man. He knew how to eat and treat a lady right.

I ran my fingers through Rick’s hair, sighing pleasantly as how soft it was. He clearly enjoyed having his hair played with because he became much more vigilant. Each flick of his tongue against my clit was driving me mad. A red hot inferno burned inside me and I needed Rick to quench it. My hips rocked against his face, quickly matching his rhythm. An intoxicating warmth began to build inside me, tingling outwards to all my limbs. I couldn’t help how rough I was getting as I tightened my grip on Rick’s hair. I was quickly becoming over stimulated from the drugs and Rick’s masterful tongue. 

Like a godsend I toppled over the peak into blissful oblivion. My head fell back as my body arched up. Rick didn’t break his rhythm once, prolonging my orgasm. I felt tears fall out of the corners of my eyes as wave after wave coursed through my body. I couldn’t tell how loud I was being, but I could still hear the echoes of the music from down stairs so I doubted I could be heard over it. The bonfire that had been steadily growing inside me was no longer a painful burning that needed to be sated, but instead a magnificent warmth that erased all my concern and worries. 

Rick finally pulled away when my body relaxed back onto the bed. He sat up and just watched me as I luxuriated in the afterglow of my orgasm.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re really good at that?” I asked as my chest heaved. I didn’t realize I had been holding my breath and now I was slightly winded. 

“Don’t need to be told what I already know.” Rick told me with the most arrogant smirk on his face. It was a good look on him. His pupils dilated with lust instead of drugs as he pulled me into him, his body eclipsing my own. “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look when you come?” He murmured as he pressed soft kisses into my neck. 

“Don’t need to be told what I already know.” I repeated back to him. This earned me a large grin that made my stomach do acrobatics. This was a side of Rick I had never seen before and it was like a drug of its own. Not as good as real drugs however, which I was quickly feeling less and less of. 

“Wanna do another line?” I asked as I ran my hands mindlessly up and down his arms. 

“This is why I like you.” Rick laughed as he climbed over me off the bed. So much for acrobatics, it felt like an entire circus was performing in my stomach. Rick was never this sweet or gentle with anyone. I don’t know what I did to earn such fondness from him, but I was going to savor every moment of it. I watched as he cut two more lines of Kalaxian Crystal for us as well as rolling up a twenty from his wallet. They were thicker than what I normally do making me feel a bit nervous. 

“Ladies first.” Rick said as he pulled my hair back for me once more. I bent over the desk, picking up the make shift straw. Bending over naked may not have been the best idea if I wanted to retain some modesty, but my mind was too focused on the drugs to care. Rick appreciated my lack of modesty because I felt him caress my lower lips. His fingers sliding between my folds to stroke my still sensitive clit. I let out a soft sign, my head falling forward as his finger worked faster. 

“Rick” I sighed parting my legs slightly. He inserted a finger inside me then, pushing in slowly. A second quickly followed suit, moving faster now. 

“Don’t mind me, go ahead and take your line baby.” Rick said softly as he began to undo his belt with one hand. He didn’t need to tell me twice. I leaned down, closing off one nostril and puting the make shift straw to my other. I took a deep breath to brace myself for such a large hit. As I snorted the line I heard jeans fall to the floor. The K-Lax didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would, but still not a great initial feeling. The drugs quickly took effect though because the pain was gone within seconds; leaving me high as a kite and feeling right.

I tried to stand up but Rick’s hand on my lower back kept me bent over the desk. He removed his fingers from inside to my dismay, but I was not disappointed for long. Rick slid his cock between my slick folds, simply grinding himself into my sex. The bone fire was back with a vengeance. 

“You’re so wet. I’m not even inside you and I already wanna cum.” Rick sighed as he too bent over. Plucking the straw out of my fingers Rick easily snorted the hefty line of K-Lax. His grip on my waist tightened from the initial pain but just as quickly it went away. “Need you, inside of you.” He murmured over and over now. I nodded in agreement, spreading my legs even more. 

With an easy adjustment Rick’s cock was pressed against my entrance. Every muscle in my body was tense with anticipation. His hands gripped my hips as he eased himself inside of me. I wanted Rick to move faster, but his cock felt amazing as it slowly filled me. I hadn’t gotten to see it but I could tell Rick was big. I had never been stretched like this before. It was the best kind of sensual pain I quickly learned to love.  
“Shit, it feels like your pussy was made for me.” Rick said hazily when he was fully sheathed. 

“Maybe it was, fuck I don’t care you can have it whenever you want if it’s gonna feel like this every time.” I couldn’t help the whine in my voice as I pushed my hips back. I needed Rick to start moving. Having him inside me felt amazing, but it was also torture. I could feel him throbbing inside me and I could tell Rick was holding himself back. 

“I’m holding you to that.” He grunted in my ear when he finally began to fuck me. It was everything I wanted and more. The soft smack of skin against skin became an hypnotic rhythm that enhanced my high. Rick’s soft grunts and moans becoming my own personal aphrodisiac. My nervous system worked double time as an overload of sensations bombarded me. 

Then all the good feelings were ripped away suddenly like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on me. I stood up now, looking back at Rick confused. He didn’t answer my questioning look, instead he cleared off another space on the desktop then picked me up. He didn’t show any signs of exhaustion as he placed me down on the cleared area. I felt the velvety tip of Rick’s cock grind against my sex once more before sliding back into me. The intoxicating fullness was back as his hips rocked into me.

“I wanna watch your face as I fuck you, see you come again, feel you come around my cock.” Rick said in a husky voice. He gave me a quick chaste kiss as he wrapped my legs around his waist. Without stopping or breaking his rhythm Rick scooped some of the K-Lax up with the corner of the credit card he used to cut the lines. He closed off one of my nostrils and put the card up to the other. I obediently took the hit, feeling it’s effects wash over me once more as Rick took one as well. 

I chased the blue dragon deeper and deeper as I lost myself in Rick Sanchez’s glowing eyes. They matched his now unruly hair, the pupils so large I couldn’t see his irises. I was worried we had taken too much K-Lax when Rick’s nose began dripping blood. 

“Holy fuck, Rick are you okay?” I asked, a little more alert now but still too high to stop having sex. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’ve snorted a lot of shit in my time, babe. I get nose bleeds pretty easy now. I’ll make something to fix it in the morning.” Rick answered, finally taking off his excuse for a shirt to wipe the blood away. I tried to be concerned for Rick, but I was too high and his cock felt too good for me to care about much else. 

I felt my mind slowly coming undone with each thrust. We were nothing but a mess of writing limbs and moans of satisfaction. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in pressing his lips to mine. With no support to keep me sitting up, Rick pushed forward more so I was now laying on my back. He adjusted my legs so they were now resting on his shoulders. 

“You like my cock inside of you?” Rick asked though labored breaths. I managed to moan out a sound of affirmation. “You like me filling you up?” He continued. I nodded and whined yes. “Good cause I’m gonna fill you up even more. Gonna cum inside this hot little pussy.” His words made me throb around him, I was getting so close again. 

“Fuck, Rick. Gimmie another hit. I’m so close but I’m coming down quick.” I pleaded shamelessly. My hips felt like they had a mind of their own as they matched Rick’s rhythm, meeting him at each thrust. He scooped up a much larger hit of the crushed crystals this time, holding it to my nose for me again. 

Once my high it its peak I followed suit. Every nerve felt like a live wire as oxytocin flooded through me. My toes curled then went numb and I lost my vision. My mind was so clouded, I was lost in my own world. I could hear Rick speaking words of praise as I came, but I couldn’t register what the words meant. I could however feel Rick’s cock pulse, his back arching as he came inside me. Each throb filling me with his hot cum. I wanted to say I was concerned about getting pregnant, but I was on the pill and still too high to worry any further than that. 

We were quiet for a while, neither saying anything as we basked in the afterglow and tried to catch our breath. Rick didn’t pull out but he did remove my legs from his shoulders, massaging my upper thighs so they didn’t cramp. 

“Oh my god, I’ve never had sex on K-Lax.” I panted. 

“What? Why even do K-Lax if you’re not gonna get laid?” Rick asked as he pulled out, some cum dripping out and pooling between my legs.

“I’m a numb the world kinda drug user.” I answered. Rick shook his head as he took my hand to help me sit up. 

“You can’t pigeon hole drugs like that.” I use them for both enhanced sex life and world numbing qualities.” Rick began to redress partially, slipping on only his jeans. The remainder of his erection still very visible. “I’m gonna go down stairs and take a few shots to rehydrate. I’ll see what other drugs I can rustle up to help you numb yourself from the world.” He said leaning against the door.

“Bring me something to drink too please?” I requested as I tried to get off the desk. My legs were a little wobbly so I had to hold the desk for support. I could see the smug smile on Rick’s face before he left, shutting the door behind himself. 

I made my way back over to the bed. Leaning against the wall and admiring all the different drawings around me. A pleasant hum still radiated through my body from the orgasm and my mind was still a bit swimmy from the high. I felt perfectly at peace, completely forgetting that I was miserable earlier in the night. 

Rick threw the best parties.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. My tumblr is eyeballsto-entrails if you ever have any requests.


End file.
